


i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by kendallnicola



Series: Sensory Issues [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Budding Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kozume Kenma, Sugamama (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: go down"He always has his headphones in, doesn't he?"soft sound"Tobio-kun, you must have noticed by now that Sho isn't like the others."midnightKageyama gave his head a shake to make the thoughts fly away.car lightsIt was as if the loud slam of the gym door broke Hinata's front.playing with the airHe was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear the older boy speak up.breathing in your hair"Shouyou, are you feeling any better now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> song fic to the song "The 1975" from the album "i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it". That's where I got the title for this. Mega thanks Mollie (mudkip_mission) for beta-ing this and making it not shitty! You da bomb
> 
>    
> [song](https://youtu.be/UVshh5hUy9c)

**_go down_**

"He always has his headphones in, doesn't he?" Kageyama looked to where Tanaka gestured. Hinata was standing a ways away from the rest of the team with his headphones in and his eyes closed. The Karasuno boys had just finished the last out of three practice matches with Nekoma. Sweat clung to the air and teammates were scattered about with heaving chests. Kageyama, too, was taking deep gulps of air. That last match wasn't won by sheer luck.

Hinata on the other hand, the one who did the most running on the court that day, seemed to have already caught his breath. Kageyama knew that this was just a front to make the others think that he was fine, to not check up on him. The thing is, though, is that Hinata had gotten too good at his front. He seemed too fine, and that's what tipped Tobio off.

Kageyama walked over to Hinata and stopped in front of him. He was about to pull out an earbud when a flash from a conversation he had with Hinata's mother flew through his mind.

**_soft sound_**

_"Tobio-kun, you must have noticed by now that Sho isn't like the others," The woman had said as she set down two glasses of tea on the table. Hinata was at the park with Natsu and it just felt wrong to Kageyama to be in his house without him._

_"To be honest, as long as it doesn't affect his playing, I don't mind most of the things he does. He's my best friend," Kageyama said with a shrug. The woman smiled._

_"He doesn't function well in crowds and after games are pretty bad for him because people always want to hug and shake hands. He likes to have his headphones in to block out everything. If you need to talk to him when he has them in, just whatever you do, don't pull them out," She reached around the chair and into a bag that was hanging on the back of it. "And could you put me at ease and just keep an extra pair of them with you?" Kageyama nodded taking all of the information in._

_Hinata's mother reached across the table and put the headphones into Tobio's hands and closed her hands around his. "You're a very good young man, Tobio-kun. I'm glad Shouyou has a friend like you." Kageyama looked down at his hands as if he had been offered the Holy Grail. He'd never had friends before and here he was, being trusted with Hinata's mental health. He closed his hand around the headphones and thanked her. He stayed for dinner and surprised Hinata when he and Natsu got home._

**_midnight_**

Kageyama gave his head a shake to make the thoughts fly away. He looked over Hinata who was leaned up against the wall with eyes closed. He watched as a large breath shuttered through the small boy and Kageyama bit the bullet and grabbed his hand. Hinata's eyes flew open and he tried to yank his hand away but Kageyama held fast. Kageyama gave a nod towards the door and started pulling them in that direction and Hinata followed.

**_car lights_**

It was as if the loud slam of the gym door broke Hinata's front. The outside air was quiet and dark. It was the perfect setting for a breakdown. Hinata instantly let out a large breath and his eyes began to water. Kageyama walked them away from the door to the gym and around the back of the building. The only sounds outside were Hinata's ragged breathing and his music blasting through his earbuds. Kageyama let go of Hinata's hand but he found the other boy quickly reaching to capture his hand again.

Hinata put Kageyama's hand on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, and covered it with his own smaller one. With his other hand, Hinata took out his earbuds and laid them around his neck. He reached up and clutched at Kageyama's jersey sleeve and brought the two of them closer. Kageyama was so genuinely puzzled by this behavior that he didn't have time to think about that fact that his and Hinata's foreheads were nearly pressed together.

**_playing with the air_**

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear the older boy speak up. "I know my mom told you, but, I don't mind when you touch me. It actually," Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. "It actually calms me down." Kageyama focused on Hinata's heartbeat again and it was slower and steadier than when Hinata had first placed his hand there. The taller boy pulled him closer before he could even overthink it and let his cheek rest on sweat-damp hair.

**_breathing in your hair_**

"Shouyou, are you feeling any better now?" Hinata could feel the vibrations that were sent through Tobio's chest from saying his name and it grounded him. Hinata nodded into his chest.

"It's just that," Hinata paused and searched for a way to put his thoughts into words. "The Nekoma boys are worse than any other team because we're friendly. They're all handsy, trying to help me with this or that and it just get's to be too much. Kenma is the only one who asks before they touch me." Hinata sighed again and even though his eyes were closed he could feel them drooping. Kageyama began supporting more of his weight.

**_go down_**

"Thank you, Tobio. Now can you carry me to the bus?" Kageyama looked down at Hinata and met his sleepy eyes. He felt a swell of something he had never felt before in his chest. He was uncertain about the feeling but he let it take over his body as he picked Hinata up and let the smaller boy wrap his legs around his waist. Hinata had his arms lazily draped over Kageyama's shoulders and his head was laying on the setter's sturdy chest.

Kageyama pressed a soft, lazy kiss to Hinata's forehead and started walking them back to the front of the gym to meet up with the team before they got onto the bus. Hinata threaded his fingers into the hair on the back of Kageyama's head and let his hand stay there.

**_soft sound_**

"You're too good to me, Kags," he sleepily mumbled into Kageyama's chest and snuggled his face in closer. Hinata was relishing in touching someone and not feeling his normal panic. He also really liked Kageyama Tobio so that was a plus.

"Kags? Really?" Kageyama just kept walking and eventually found his team, still dicking around in the gym. The door slammed shut behind him and all eyes turned to him. "Uh, guys. I think Shouyou's ready for bed." As soon as the words left his mouth everyone in the gym crowded them and were 'aww-ing' over how cute Hinata was in his sleep. Kageyama had to bat away hands that tried to ruffle Hinata's hair. He sent them warning looks that nobody seemed to get except Kenma.

**_step into your skin?_**

"Leave him alone. It's a good thing he's asleep because he doesn't like crowds or being touched and look at what you're all doing. Touching him without asking. He's even asleep for God's sake. Back off." Everyone looked surprised at the words coming out of Kenma's mouth and with how much conviction they were said with. Kenma nodded at Kageyama.

"Thanks, I didn't know if he wanted me to tell but it needed to be said sooner rather than later because it was getting worse," Kageyama addressed Kenma who nodded to the other setter again. Kageyama turned to address the rest of the semi-circle crowd that had backed away a bit at the bite in Kenma's words. "Just ask before you touch and don't pull out his headphones," Kageyama said the words harshly, trying to instill into his fellow players that mental health was not something to be taken lightly.

**_i'd rather jump in your bones_**

"We couldn't have known, our apologies, Kageyama. Apologies for Hinata of course," Daichi said and the other Karasuno players joined in with their apologies. Nekoma also apologized but with less yelling. The players dissipated and the Karasuno boys got their stuff together to get ready to get on the bus.

Kageyama was walking between Suga and Asahi, who were carrying both their bags and Kageyama and Hinata's bags, on the way to the bus. Suga spoke up after a beat of silence. "I figured out he had claustrophobia and overstimulation issues and we talked about it. He thought he was alone in his mental health battle but Asahi and I showed him that he wasn't. You're a good friend to him, Kageyama-kun. Not many people want to put up with mental illness." Kageyama shifted Hinata higher up onto his chest.

**_taking up your mouth,_**

"If you ever need help dealing with anything, your problems, his problems, you can come to us," Asahi chimed in in his low, resonating voice. "You'd be better off coming to us than going to Tanaka-chan or Noya-kun. They mean well but they're not too good with this sort of thing." Asahi clapped a hand onto Kageyama's shoulder and gave him a smile. Kageyama found himself smiling back without even hesitating.

"You guys are the best senpais I could have ever asked for. I thought everyone was like Oikawa-senpai. But you've restored my faith in humanity I guess." Suga smiled brighter than Kageyama had ever seen him smile before and the hand on his shoulder gave a squeeze.

Soon enough they were on the bus and on the way back to the facility they were staying at. Kageyama felt content with the, now heavy, weight of Hinata in his lap and the chatter of his friends all around him. He put an earbud in Hinata's ear and one in his before unlocking Hinata's phone. The code was 0910, their numbers. He scrolled through Hinata's playlists before selecting the oddly specific, "Riding the Bus Home w/ Kags". Kageyama smiled as The 1975 flowed through his ears and he leaned his head on the window and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**_so you breathe through your nose_**

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic! woooo! Feel free to drop a comment or leave some kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://grassmagic.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Molly's tumblr](http://mudkipmission.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [HQ!! Blog](http://sunboyshoyo.tumblr.com)


End file.
